Blown Away
by Russian8once1psych7
Summary: Emma Swan is 18 and Pregnant but she isn't in jail...How I See Emma and her life later on with Henry. I own nothing Final Chapter is up :)
1. Teenage Life

**Blown Away**

**Part 1**

**Sum: What if Emma wasn't in jail she was just a normal teen growing up into adult hood.(if you read this before I had Henry's dad be named Dean but know we know the actual name is Neal...Just laughing cuz I had the EA correct for the name haha)**

She stared at the test it had to be wrong. She wasn't cut out to be a mom...these things were wrong weren't they? She broke down crying on the ground of her bathroom floor. She was only 18...an 18 year old shouldn't go through this at all. She picked up her phone. She dialed the number he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Neal..." she said barely able to breathe.

"Whose this?" he asked

"Emma?"

"Oh Emma what's going on sorry didn't recognize the number"

"I need to talk to you"

"What about?"

"I rather tell you in person it's kinda important"

"I am busy at the moment and I won't be able to talk for a while so can you just tell me now."

"I am pregnant"

"What?"

"I am pregnant with your son?"

"It's not mine"

"It is..."

"No it's not Bye Emma don't call this number again." He hung up That's when she dropped the phone. She meant nothing too him. She couldn't do this alone but she definitely didn't have him. She knew that if he didn't save her number she wasn't important. She finally got up and walked to her bed. She layed down.

**8 months later.**

She sat there on the hospital another contraction hit her. She had been having contractions for about 20 hours now her doctor finally came in but told her she was only 5 centimeters. She really hated Neal right now he never called her after or tried to contact. She knew that it wouldn't matter anymore. Once she could hold her baby she would be happy but she still had to decided was she really ready to be a mom guess she didn't have a choice now. But the one choice she did have was after did she wanna raise her child or let someone else take responsibility for her own actions. Finally 6 hours later the doctor came back in to check on her it was time. She was scared she didn't have support it was only her but she set up her apartment so she could do this. She could take care of her and a baby sure it wasn't enough but it was good enough. The last push was the hardest but in that moment it was all worth it. She fell back on the bed and heard a baby cry.

"It's a boy!" the doctor said holding up tears fell down her face. They took the baby away quickly and got him all ready then brought him back bundled up in a blanket, the nurse laid the baby in Emma's arms. The baby boy had greenish eyes and brown hair. Emma kissed his forehead. Totally worth the 26 hours of labor.

"What's his name?" The nurse looked at him. Emma looked up at her then back down at her son.

"Henry...Henry Jacob Swan..." She said holding her baby the nurse smiled. Alright I will get the birth certificate and we can put that on there. Emma nodded holding her son tight. Her son born on the first day of July. She just held him she didn't want too ever let go. She didn't care if his father didn't want him she didn't mean anything too him.


	2. 3 Year old Henry 21 Year old Emma

**Part 2**

**A/N- Anyone who read the first chapter I decided to changed Dean to Neal know that we know who Henry's father is.**

**3 year old Henry...21 year old Emma**

"Come on Emma it's your 21st birthday lets go out and Party!" Her friend Jen said walking into her small apartment.

"I can't Jen I don't have anyone to watch Henry."

"Cant the neighbor down the hall watch him?" Jen asked Emma.

"No she's with her family something about her daughter coming into town."

"Well lets just have a glass of wine here."

"Jen can we do this some other time I know today is my birthday but I really just wanna spend it home."

"Okay" Jen said with a sigh "Is Henry napping now?"

"Yeah Henry's asleep but I need to get him up soon so we can eat dinner."

"Okay well I am heading out then have a good birthday."

"Come on Jen don't be like that you can stay." Emma said feeling bad she knows that Jen has always wanted to do this and Emma was only a month younger then her so they couldn't go out together on her birthday.

"I have work early in the morning so I am just gonna go home?"

"That's a lie Jen and we both know that you just wanted to go out drinking and stuff."

"Of course cuz my best friend is finally 21 and we aren't going out."

"Next weekend I promise I will have a babysitter for Henry okay?"

"Fine but I am holding you too that word." Jen said just then Henry walked out of his room in his pjs and blanket.

"Aunt Jenny!" Henry said running into his aunts arms.

"Hey little man did you have fun today?" Jen said Henry nodded. He got to go to the park with her earlier this morning allowing Emma some alone time to herself which really was just allowing Emma to sleep in for once. Jen handed Henry over to Emma.

"Thank you Jen for this morning and next Saturday we can definitely go out."

"Okay." Jen said getting her coat on and giving Henry a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Aunty." Henry said waving to Jen as she left the small apartment. Emma sat down with Henry on the couch.

"What do you want for dinner little man."

"Cheese!" he said with a smile.

"I will take that as Mac and Cheese." Emma said kissing Henry on the forehead and getting up the 3 year old sat there on the couch with his blanket almost half asleep but then the door bell rang again. Must be Jen did she forget something again. Emma ran to her door and opened it but instead of Jen there stood August he had a bottle of wine, balloons and cupcakes and a small box wrapped with silver wrapping paper.

"August what are you doing here?"

"Well I saw Jen on the way up here I invited her back up but she didn't want to come and she was upset, so I figured you weren't going out tonight having no one watch Henry and can't a guy surprise his best friend." He said handing her the bottle of wine. Henry looked up from the couch.

"Augy!" He said getting up running too August. August scooped him up in his arms.

"Hey Buddy have you been a good boy for mommy's birthday."

"Yes" Henry said.

"I was just about to make him dinner." Emma said setting down all the stuff August brought.

"What were you going to make I can make it." August said setting Henry back down on the ground. Henry got the balloon and started parading around the room with it.

"Mac and Cheese do you think you can handle that?"

"Of course I can just relax."

about 20 minutes later there were 3 bowls of Mac and Cheese out. Henry had a little bowl and almost dropped it all over him. He had cheese all over his mouth.

"I think Henry likes it." August said with a laugh Emma just looked at her son and wiped off the cheese from his face.

"Thank you mama." Henry said taking his sippy cup. Emma didn't trust him with a regular cup set due to the fact when he was 2 he liked throwing his cup. Emma wasn't going to have another rug with grape juice on it. August cleared off the plates and brought a cupcake over with a single candle on it. He started singing Happy birthday to Emma with his awful voice but he really didn't care neither did Emma. She blew out the candle and handed the cupcake over to Henry. It was small so it was okay and he was still very tired from today so he would soon be asleep soon. Emma didn't open August's present till after she got Henry asleep which took a while but once he was asleep she headed back into the living room of the small apartment August sat on the couch and she joined him, he handed her his present. It was small Emma couldn't figure out what it was only because she couldn't remember what she even wanted. She unwrapped the box and opened it inside was a necklace that had Henry's initials HJS on it. She looked at August.

"Thank you!" She said giving him a hug.

"Anything for you." He said he slowly leaned in to kiss her and she kissed him back bu then pulled away.

"Sorry it's just that..."

"It's okay Emma I am not like all the other guys I won't leave like Neal did he was wrong to have left you but it's been 3 years."

"I know I know I know sorry." Emma said giving him a quick kiss then he helped her get the necklace on.

**A/N- Okay what did you guys think I know that it's been a while since I wrote the first chapter but what u think and I think I am gonna make a few more chapters only expect 3-4 chapters for this one because it was originally a one shot.**


	3. 7 year old Henry 25 Year old Emma

**Part 3**

**Thank you to my amazing reviewers SnowandJames4eva, Emmaswanfan7, MissSarahG1, wrtindownsouth, redlighting, and marciegore!**

**Blown Away**

**7 year old Henry and 25 year old Emma **

Henry followed his mom up the stairs to there apartment it was now just him and her again. August bailed no shock there. Henry really loved August though and he failed them once Emma found out he drove Neal away yet and Emma also caught August cheating on her at the same time she was upset with Neal because he didn't even explain.

"Mom who is Neal?" Henry said at the door of there apartment. Emma looked at her 7 year old son.

"Henry sweetie why are you asking?"

"A man came up to me today saying he was my daddy and his name was Neal, I thought I didn't have a daddy."

"When sweetie you were at school all day."

"Recess." Henry said Emma unlocked the door put down her bags and sat Henry on the couch and crouched down too his eye level.

"Are you sure that's what he said?" Emma asked her son. She couldn't even think Neal. He knew about Henry but how ugh August probably said something.

"He said he was going to come over." Emma couldn't believe his ears.

"Henry did you tell the man were we lived?" Emma had made sure there apartment wasn't traceable.

"Sorry mommy."Henry said looking at his shoes. Emma tilted her sons head up so Henry was looking at her.

"It's okay you didn't know." Emma said holding her son. Just then the door bell rang.

"Henry please go to your room." Henry nodded and walked to his room. Emma stood up looked in the mirror by the door for some odd reason then answered the door. There stood the man she hadn't seen in about 8 years almost. He wore a nice suit and tie.

"Emma!" Neal said he was just about to hug her but stopped.

"What are you doing here?" She asked she wasn't going to let her guard down.

"I came to apologize." He said looking her right in the eyes.

"What for how you acted back when we were well actually when I was young. I should have never trusted you." She said starting to get upset.

"Emma please listen to me." he pleaded she looked away but then looked back.

"No I can't trust you or anyone else!" She yelled not too loud she didn't want Henry to here.

"Come on August was just doing it to protect you."

"What are you even talking about August cheated on me then I caught him and he told me everything. I kicked him out I hate him and I hate you."

"You don't mean that Emma." Neal said

"Yes I do and you showed up at my child's school."

"Our child."

"Oh no you lost that when you left me."

"One question Emma.?"

"Sure go." She said she really didn't want to answer anything for this man at her door but did she really have a choice.

"How did you know it was a boy?" Neal said Emma looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked confused but she clearly remebered it.

"You said I am pregnant with your son?"

"Guess I just had a feeling okay."

"Can I meet him?" Neal asked Emma was about too slam the door in his face. When Henry walked out of his room.

"Mommy I am hungry!" Henry wined. Neal looked at the boy he could see himself in the young boy.

"Henry please not right now." Emma said at her son.

"Mommy that's the man from the playground." Henry said walking over behind his mom looking at the man.

"Hey buddy." Neal said crouching down too Henry's height. Emma really wanted to punch Neal in the face and tell him to leave but wasn't going to do that know it was too late.

"Are you my father?" Henry asked the man. Neal looked at Henry then at Emma who just nodded and back at Henry.

"Yes I am." Neal said he knew right now Emma was upset and it might be that way for a while.

"Why haven't you been here for 7 years I was growing up."

"It's complicated." Neal said.

"Mommy can I please eat something."

"I should go." Neal said standing back up knowing his son really didn't want to talk to him.

"No please stay you can eat something with us." Henry said looking at Neal. Neal looked at Emma.

"I am not that hungry..."

"No Neal come on in we should talk about this situation." Emma said.

"Are you sure." Neal asked Emma just glared at him walking towards the kitchen with her son. Neal shut the door behind him and followed the two. As he got into the kitchen he couldn't believe it. Granite counter tops and steel oven and other very fancy stuff. The living room was right next too the kitchen with a very nice flat screen tv.

"You have a very nice apartment Emma." Neal said Emma just looked at him. "So about this situation."

Emma grabbed 2 slices of bread ham and cheese put it together as a sandwich and gave it too Henry. He just sat there watching both his parents.

"I want too see if this can work." Neal said

"I would say no but because he has already met you then fine." Emma said.

"Anything else?"

"No." Emma said.

"Fine well I am going to go.

"Wait!" Henry said he stood up and walked over too Neal.

"Yeah kid?" Henry whispered something into Neal's Ear and he smiled then left the apartment where the love of his life was and his son. Emma would never be able to find out what Henry had said too Neal they were figuring things out though for there son. Neal would come by every weekend spend time with the both of them. Emma knew it wasn't Neal's fault he left but then at the same time it was.

**Should I make a part 4? Anybody Happy Holidays!-Lauren :)**


	4. 10 Year old Henry 28 Year old Emma

**10 year old Henry and 28 year old Emma**

The boy sat at the kitchen table with his father. "Dad!" Henry said Neal looked up from reading his paper.

"Yes Henry?" Neal said setting down his paper giving his full attention to his son.

"Do you think Mom will be okay?"

"Yes of course it's just a lot for her to process."

"Mary Margaret and David seem really nice!" Henry said he really did like them.

"Yes they are." Neal said smiling at his son. Just then crying over the baby monitor started. Neal got up and walked up the stairs were there 3 month old daughter Kayla Rose laid in her crib. He picked up his crying daughter "shhh baby don't cry daddy's here." Neal got his little girl to quiet down. Henry stood at the door looking at his father and sister, he wondered if Neal would have been like that with him. Just then the front door opened and slammed shut. Henry looked at his mom she unbuttoned her coat took of her hat and gloves.

"Mom!" Henry said running down the stairs.

"Hey Henry." She said holding her son in a tight hug. Neal carried Kayla down the stairs and Emma took her form his arms.

"Mom are you okay now?" Emma looked at her son.

"Honestly Henry a little bit better...It's just a lot you know,I mean you were only 7 when your father came back and you might not understand this all it's just hard. They were looking for me too and yet I am scared." Emma said finally admitting the truth.

"But mom there is nothing to be scared. They love you and are trying hard to help you." Henry said.

"Thank you Henry." Emma had to admit her kid was very smart.

"Can I hold Kayla?" Henry asked looking at his mom.

"Just sit down and i'll let you." Henry sat on the couch and Emma placed her young daughter in her older sons arms. Kayla just looked up at her brother and smiled.

"She's so little I still can't get over it."

"You were this little too once Henry." Emma said looking at Henry then at Neal. She new Neal felt really bad for missing 7 years of their son's life. The door bell rang Neal got up and got too the door opening it.

"Merry Christmas Eve!" Jen said coming in the apartment fallowed by her fiance Jesse **(Yes Jennifer and Jesse only cuz I loved them on House and I think they should have stayed together in real life but if that happened Jen wouldn't be dating Sebastian.) **Jen placed down the bags that had presents and sat next too Henry. Henry let her take Kayla out of his hands and he went too hug Jesse.

"Emma are your um well Marry Margaret and David coming over?" Jen asked as her and Emma walked into the kitchen she knew the whole parents thing will take a while for Emma.

"Yeah I invited them over for dinner tonight it's just a lot.

"Well a lot has happened in 3 years. By the way when are you two getting married baby number 3?" Jen said jokingly.

"Oh shush Jen at least we are engaged." Emma said holding up her left hand.

"And have 2 kids." Jen said looking down at Kayla who was know fast asleep. Neal walked in.

"May I take my daughter?" Neal said Jen gave Neal the baby and he walked out of the room.

"He really loves her and Henry."

"Yeah just wish he was around for Henry as a baby."

"If that was the case you guys would prob have more then 2 kids though." Jen said laughing.

"Mom can we open some presents." Henry asked wining from the other room.

"Henry wait till Mary Margaret and David arrive." Emma said

Emma was still getting use to the fact that she had parents she always knew she had some and it wasn't until a year and a half ago that she started wondering about them and looked for them and it turned out they were looking for her all along too. Her mother Mary Margaret had a step mom Regina who wasn't happy when 17 year old Mary Margaret ended up pregnant and told her to give the baby up for adoption. It was one of the hardest things Mary Margaret and David had too do. Regina made it so Mary could never found her daughter. Until about a year and a half ago Emma got a call in the middle of summer and it was a social worker saying that they found a match that her, Emma's biological parents were right in the same state not too far away could have passed each other on the streets.

**A/N- Okay what did you think should I write a part 2 of this part?-Lauren :)**


	5. 10 Year Old Henry 28 Year old Emma part2

**Hey Sorry took so long to update this!**

There was a knock at the door, Emma went to go get it there stood Mary Margaret and David, they hugged one another and entered.

"Merry Christmas!" Mary said kind of shouting but not really.

"Grandpa!" Henry said running up to David giving him a hug.

"Hey is Grandma not important?" Mary Margaret asked everyone laughed.

"Sorry Grandma." Henry said giving her a hug.

"Very well and I came with presents." She said a huge grin came on Henrys face.

"Okay Okay let's open some presents." Neal said holding Kayla.

"First let me hold my beautiful granddaughter!" Mary Margaret said taking Kayla from her son in law almost he was already family anyways. Mary Margaret took the baby and walked into the other room where Jesse and Jen were they were all really close like family now, with some awkward moments.

"How was the trip here?" Jen asked, Mary Margaret looked up from looking down at her granddaughter.

"It was very long but it's only because David drives so slow." She said with a laugh.

"Hey I am not that slow!" David yelled back. Henry was looking at the tree so many presents.

"You gonna pick one son or are you just going to count them?" Neal asked. Henry inspected the tree before picking the biggest box.

"Really kid biggest box?" David asked Henry nodded.

"It's from Aunt Jen and Uncle Jesse." Henry said. He opened it up and then opened the box got through all the paper and there was a small envelope on the bottom.

"Oh come on that's cheep big box small present."

"Hey Henry just open the envelope." Jesse said, Emma new that trick she played it on Jesse 3 years ago for his birthday as a joke. Henry opened the envelope and read the card there was an American Express gift card.

"Awesome! How much is it?"

"Henry!" Emma yelled.

"No it's okay guess I forgot to write the price 100$ use it wisely." Jen said. David grabbed a present and gave it too Emma.

"Da…d you shouldn't have." Emma said.

"Well I didn't your mom did so open it." He said with a laugh Mary Margaret looked at him.

"Fine." Emma opened up the box inside was a necklace with a swan on it. "I love it!"

"Well that replaces my keychain." Neal said with a laugh. Emma looked at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Your keychain necklace will be our daughters once she is a big older."

"Neal we got you something too." Mary Margaret said. David grabbed the box and handed it to him inside was a very nice Rolex.

"Sweet!" Neal said.

"What do I get?" Henry asked.

"Oh Sorry Henry I think we forgot your gift." David said. Henry put on his pouty face. Mary Margaret couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay Henry walk out the door and you will see." Henry got up and walked outside the apartment room you heard a small scream and then Henry walked in with a brand new black bike.

"OMG this is awesome! I can ride it too school now!" He said. That would make Henry happy.

"We also have some stuff for Miss Kayla." Mary Margaret said picking up her granddaughter again the baby smiled at her.

"Ma you already got us so much!"

"Yes well there's one other thing." Mary Margaret said. Neal and Emma looked at her. "We would like you guys to move up to Storybrooke with us….Neal can work there and so can you and it's a great environment for the kids." Mary said. Emma looked at Neal and Neal looked back at her.

"You know what let's do it." Neal said looking at Emma, she nodded. "Sure why not."

"Good we have reason to get out of this town." Jesse said with a laugh.

"I am so going to miss living so close but definitely can't wait to visit!" Jen said the two were happy for the small family.

**A/N- Sorry for the late update hope this makes up for it anyone got ideas what to add I love your idea's guys!:) Also had to add the watch part :) Lauren! :)**


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Just read some review's so you all know this is no fairyland at all just normal**

"Henry did you get your bag?" Emma asked her 14 year old son, she stood at the counter.

"Yes mom!" He said grabbing an apple and picking up his bag from the ground. He kissed Kayla's forehead kiss , gave his mom a kiss on the cheek and then left the house. To meet up with his father before going to school. He took his bike the street and saw his dad standing there with his grandfather David.

"Henry don't forget you have an appointment with Archie today?" Neal said Henry nodded.

"Dad I am fine I don't get why I still have to go the accident was 2 years ago almost."

"Henry just got to make your mom happy and Archie isn't even really charging us so."

"Fine." Henry said with a sigh.

"Do you want to go horseback riding today after school Henry after the appointment?" Charming asked. Henry nodded.

"Good!" Charming said. "I might see you around lunch Henry when I go see your grandmother."Henry nodded then gave his grandfather and father a hug and biked too school.

*****Blown Away***Blown Away***Blown Away*****

Neal got in the front door of his house, Emma was sitting on the couch holding Mia there 1 ½ year old daughter and Kayla 4 playing on the floor. He went over to pick up Mia and Kayla looked at them.

"I wanna be picked up." Kayla whined and then climbed up on Emma's lap.

"How was the night shift?" Emma asked Neal as he yawned.

"Not busy like usual." He said with a laugh.

"I'm glad we made this move!" Emma said with a smile. Neal agreed. There life here was better then it was since they moved. Emma was happy to have her parents around more and it helped especially after there surprise of having Mia named after his mother Milah but changed a little bit. Neal reconnected with his estranged father Robert Gold. Life for the little family was finally coming together. Emma couldn't believe that what she thought life was way in the beginning when Henry was a little baby had turned out to be what it was now. At 32 she was happy she had a family.

**THE END**

**A/N- weak Ending I know but I hope you liked it!:) LAUREN :)**


End file.
